Kun-Peng
Kun-pengs are a species of magical beasts that originated from China, but have now spread around the world. Appearance Kun-pengs are massive beasts that look like hybrids of fish and birds. They tend to have fish-like bodies, but their pectoral fins have been replaced by bird-like wings, their mouths are bird-like beaks, and their caudal fins basically look like fish fins, but placed horizontally, like whale flukes, and look like bird tail feathers. Also, their dorsal and pelvic fins look similar to their tail fins. Also, like I mentioned before, they are quite large, able to give rocs a run for their money in the sky. Behavior Kun-pengs are solitary creatures, preferring to keep to themselves, with the only exception being when they pick out a mate. The mates will stay together until the eggs are hatched, and the young are able to fend for themselves. The female will lay around 100 eggs, then the male fertilizes them. The eggs tend to be buried in tunnels that the parents dig for themselves. Powers *'Flight:' Kun-pengs, due to their wings, are able to fly through the wings. *'Enhanced agility:' Kun-pengs are able to go from one movement to another, effectively allowing them to dodge attacks, do backflips, and numerous other athletic, gymnastic, and martial implements with ease. *'Enhanced durability:' Kun-pengs are able to sustain numerous blows of internal or external assaults. *'Enhanced endurance:' Kun-pengs are able to survive with little-to-no energy for an extended amount of time. *'Enhanced lung capacity:' Kun-pengs possess tremendous lung capacity, and are able to use oxygen much more efficiently while staying active. *'Enhanced reflexes:' Kun-pengs possess drastically enhanced reaction speed, effectively allowing them to dodge attacks, catch falling objects, and react instantaneously to what would take others more time to react. *'Enhanced senses:' Kun-pengs are able to see, hear, taste, smell, and feel better than most other creatures or beings. *'Enhanced speed:' Kun-pengs are able to move at extraordinary physical speed. They are even able to travel three thousand li (Chinese miles American miles) in a single flap of their wings. *'Enhanced stamina:' Kun-pengs are able to be physically active for longer periods of time than most other beings. In fact, they are said to be able to fly for six months without rest. *'Amphibious respiration:' Kun-pengs, due to possessing gills and lungs, are able to breathe in both air and water. *'Night vision:' Kun-pengs are able to see clearly, and with great detail, either in low-light conditions, or even in complete darkness. *'Aerial adaptation:' Kun-pengs are adapted to living in high altitudes, allowing them to use the oxygen more efficiently, combat wind friction, and provide immunity to vertigo and acrophobia (fear of heights). *'Aquatic adaptation:' Kun-pengs are adapted to living in the ocean, allowing them to breathe in both water and air, swim well, and endure high water pressure and extreme water temperatures. *'Speed swimming:' Kun-pengs are able to swim at high speeds, unhampered by water resistance. *'Cold immunity:' Kun-pengs are innately immune to the effects of extreme cold, including the cold high up in the air, or near the poles or the bottom of the sea. *'Pressure resistance:' Kun-pengs are able to withstand immense water pressure, especially at the bottom of the ocean. *'Water sense:' Kun-pengs are able to perceive the movement of/on a body of water with extreme accuracy, and determine where threats are located in aquatic environments and water sources. *'Air manipulation:' Kun-pengs are able to shape and manipulate the air. *'Water manipulation:' Kun-pengs are able to shape and manipulate the water. *'Bird/fish communication:' Kun-pengs are able to communicate with both birds and fish. Category:Magic Category:Beast Category:Chimera